Eddie El Guerrero
by Aryrez
Summary: Es la despedida de soltero de Edward, una noche que puede cambiarlo todo


**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS**: Eddie El Guerrero

**Autor: **Aryrez

**Resumen:** Es la despedida de soltero de Edward, una noche que puede cambiarlo todo

**Actitud OOC: **Bella prostituta

Número de palabras: 5475

Escribí esto, pero no estoy segura a quien se le ocurrió.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No voy a hacer nada"

"Vas a ver"

"Pero no a tocar, no veo cuál es el problema."

"Ninguno, solo te vas a ir a ver mujeres empelotarse por plata"

"Yo sólo voy a ir a tomarme unas cervezas, escuchar música y ver a Emmet y a Jasper embriagarse hasta caer. Seguramente me tocará llevarlos a casa porque solos no van a poder"

"Ni se te ocurra emborracharte, no quiero que llegues con tufo y enguayabado a la cena de ensayo que tenemos mañana"

"Sin problema"

"¿y las mujeres?

"¿Qué hay con ellas?.

"Si mis hermanos saben lo que les conviene no van a tratar de meterme una de esas mujeres por los ojos, pero si te incomoda la despedida de soltero, no voy, estoy mejor aquí contigo, podemos ver una película y acostarnos juntos uhmm…"

"Nada de eso, no vamos a seguir por ese camino, prometimos no hacer nada hasta la noche de bodas, sólo son dos días más"

"Pero es que hace tanto tiempo que tú y yo …"

"Tres días, eso no es mucho tiempo"

"Es demasiado tiempo, 3 más 2 son 5!!!"

"Si, si muy bien eres un matemático brillante…vete, vete. Uhmm solo una pregunta"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Me amas?

"Con todo lo que tengo"

"¿Inclusive tu cuerpo?"

"Eddie, El Guerrero te quiere más que yo" y solo para demostrarlo, me acerqué a su cuerpo y le mostré el efecto solo hablar con mi futura esposa tiene en mí

"Esto quiere decir que ¿podrías ver muchas mujeres desnudas y sin embargo, no sentir nada?

"Definitivamente, no sé si es el hechizo, el bebedizo o lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Eddie, El Guerrero lo que hace que sea tu esclavo incondicional y no funcione, no se levante, no despierte bajo ningún otro mando, ni siquiera el mío"

"Bien. Si eso es cierto, no veo ningún problema en que vayas a esa despedida que tus hermanos planearon vas a ir a ver a esa flacas, paliduchas y plásticas empelotarse con la plata que ellos te van a dar, igual mi valiente esclavo seguirá dormido y sólo se pondrá en pie cuando llegue nuestra noche de bodas y yo me desnude para ti… Gratis!!!"

"Oh, Dios me quiere mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hizo que aparecieras en mi camino y totalmente perfecta para mí. Te amo"

"Toda. Beso. Para. Beso. Ti. Beso. Y yo también te amo, ahora vete que entre más pronto te vayas, mas pronto regresas"

Jasper, Emmet y yo partimos para la dichosa despedida, casi podría decir que iba obligado, mi futura esposa era amable, divertida, inteligente, era perfecta. Pero igual, tradición era tradición y yo acompañé a mis hermanos en sus despedidas y ellos asistieron sin chistar.

Dos horas después, chistes mortales de Emmet y varias, varias cervezas más, el espectáculo de las bailarinas exóticas comenzaba. Como lo había predicho mi prometida, flacas, demasiado para mi gusto, si voluptuosas pero sus curvas no son reales y con demasiada teta, nada que sea agradable al tacto o al gusto, como quien dice nada comparado con mi futura esposa.

No puedo negar que las coreografías fueron agradables, animaban al público y de alguna manera me prestaban más atención después de todo ésta es casi mi última noche como soltero.

"Señoras, y Señores; Damas y Caballeros" se anunció por altavoz

"Ha llegado la hora, el momento más esperado" y con esto el público se alborotó

"La mujer que nos hace soñar con sus movimientos" continuaba

"La mujer que nos hechiza con su mirada y nos provoca con su labios"

"La mujer más cautivadora… con ustedes damas y caballeros"

"ISABELLAAAA"

"Santa Madre de Dios" grité al verla

"Dios Santo" suspiró Jasper

"Changos" creo que le entendí a Emmet, pues tenía la boca abierta.

Sobre el escenario, contoneando sus caderas al compás de la música, apareció, efectivamente, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, vestida como una gatúbela sexy (mucho más!!!), con un pantaloncito corto y un corset apretado. No era muy alta, tal vez incluso más baja que el promedio, pero sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas con unas medias que parecían mallas, parecían medir kilómetros, su cabellera, probablemente de un color chocolate, se extendía sobre su espalda siempre que no le estaba dando vueltas. Y esos ojos, con exceso de maquillaje, eran simplemente preciosos, y sí hechizaban. Esos movimientos, Dios, estiraba las piernas y los brazos, acariciaba el tubo ese contra el que las bailarinas se mueven, contoneaba el trasero (no quiero hablar mucho del trasero porque se me acaba el límite de las 8000 palabras) al son de la música, tenía los senos perfectos, apretados contra el corset, provocaban morderlos, y su cintura, parecía que tuviera un elástico en ella, ¿cómo es posible que no se parta en dos haciendo eso… eso que está haciendo?

No sé como lo hizo, pero hasta Eddie el Guerrero, se levantó para aplaudirle y gritarle lo hermosa que le parecía, lo mucho que quería entrar en acción y batallar por ella, conseguir el premio, el tesoro que por el momento estaba escondido.

Su baile, totalmente erótico, como nada de lo que hubiera visto antes, había dicho que amaba a mi prometida, no me podía quejar de la vida sexual que había tenido con ella, pero a la pobre le faltaba mucho por aprender, viendo a esta Isabella, bailar y moverse.. uff no olvídense, ¡mi novia no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea!, Eddie El Guerrero y yo queríamos aprender, queríamos saber qué era lo nuevo que esta mujer tenía para enseñarnos, sus trucos ocultos, su as bajo la manga.

"Quiero a esa mujer" dije sin vergüenza

"Yo también" dijo Emmet

"Si me diera una oportunidad, no quiero contar lo que le haría porque Alice se enojaría conmigo" agregó Jasper

"Estoy hablando en serio, quiero, deseo a esa mujer"

"Edward" Jasper previno

"Miren, esta es mi despedida de soltero ¿no?, la idea es tentarme con otra mujer, tal vez aprovechar la última oportunidad que tengo en la vida de acostarme con una persona diferente a mi esposa, bueno pues les cuento que lo lograron. Quiero a esa mujer"

"Con una condición", replicó Emmet

"¿Cuál?"

"Tienes que contarnos los detalles"

"Tengo otra condición", me apresuré a decir. "Ni una sola palabra a Tanya, no solo acaba con el matrimonio, sino que me mata".

"No es tan fácil" espetó Jasper," aquí las reglas son diferentes, no somos nosotros quienes las escogemos a ellas, son ellas las que deciden quién es el afortunado de la noche, si el elegido no acepta, pasa al siguiente"

"Me pregunto quién podría negarse a un cuerpo como ese" comenté

"yo no, definitivamente no", dijo Jasper

"Pues si esta noche, ella escoge a alguno de ustedes dos, se niegan, el soltero soy yo, y esta es mi despedida" enfaticé.

La canción cambió, algo más sensual, con ritmo más lento y provocador sonaba por los parlantes, _ dios porqué me castigas, cómo pones a esta mujer a bailar a Barry White…_Eddie estaba más duro que nunca, con urgencia por atención ante la expectativa de saber lo que ocurriría después. Estaba seguro que se iba a quitar la ropa, era justamente lo que se hace en un lugar como ese. Pero ella seguía bailando seductoramente, yo la observaba tratando de hacerme notar, si era ella quien escogía, tenía que escogerme a mí.

Ella bailaba vigilante, noté que estaba escrudiñando algo, alguien quiero decir, entre la multitud de hombres sedientos por su piel, ella estaba buscando a quién elegir esta noche. _ Tengo que ser yo, por favor que sea yo, que sea yo._

Cuando finalizó la canción, ella caminó hacia la multitud, puso una mano en su frente tratando de limitar la luz, buscaba, parecía una leona tras su alimento, escogiendo entre todos los que allí nos encontrábamos.

En el momento que la otra canción empezó a sonar ella me vio, lo noté de inmediato porque no había despegado mi mirada de su cuerpo, de sus ojos, de sus labios. Así que sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo había conseguido, ella me había elegido. Sin parar de bailar, caminó hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas como si alguien la tirara de cada lado. ¿he dicho que esta mujer es simplemente sensacional?, sin dejar de observarme se humedeció los labios y me miró de abajo a arriba y sonrió. Con un movimiento de sus manos me indicó que aparte de la mesa, _Oh Dios bendito, iba a bailar sobre mi regazo, _sin dudarlo un instante hice lo que me indicó, corrí mi silla hacia atrás y ella la tomó a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pasó sus piernas también a mi alrededor, pero no me tocaba, vi como sus caderas se movían hacia adelante y atrás a pocos centímetros de Eddie el Guerrero, quería tocarla, pero cuando ella vio mi intención y negó con la cabeza así que yo solo me limité a ver como sus senos casi chocaban contra mi cara, pero sin tocarla. Dios el cielo existe, estoy en sus puertas!!!

Supuse que ella pensó que había sido suficiente tortura, porque sentí que acercaba su cara a mi oreja "te gustaría acompañarme" susurró con la voz ronca y más sexy que jamás había escuchado, Eddie saltó en mis pantalones obligándome a decir que si (en realidad no era más una coacción si hubiera dicho que no, tal vez se hubiera ido a huelga negándose a levantarse alguna vez). Isabella se levantó, y me tomó de las manos, sentí que he ganado mi primera batalla en la noche de hoy, había ganado mi noche con ella. Me levanté de mi silla ante el aplauso de la gente, levanté mis brazos en señal de victoria._ Si señores, muéranse de la envidia, esa noche ella oba a ser mía!!!_

Guiándome entre la multitud, me dirigió a una zona apartada del bar, son las habitaciones, ante una que tenía una puerta de madera color oscuro , sin decir una palabra, me permitió la entrada. Es una alcoba amplia una cama enorme, y algunas flores. En una esquina había una silla doble de cuero uhmm lo que se me ocurría que podíamos hacer dentro de estas paredes.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", susurró de nuevo en esa voz profunda

"Edward" dije, mas como un gruñido y me sorprendí de su raro sonido

"¿Uhmm Edward estás listo para lo que se viene ahora?"

Mirando hacia mis pantalones y viendo a Eddie el Guerrero más preparado para la acción que nunca "los dos lo estamos", le dije

Se acercó y tomó mi bulto entre sus manos "Vaya Edward, eres grande, sabía que así ibas a ser"

Eddie el Guerrero, estaba más que feliz, su mano sobre él lo hizo saltar… _ pronto Eddie, ella te liberará pronto_

"No me mientas_", _le adviertí

"Oh, yo no miento, si esa fuera mi intención, hubiera escogido al gordo, calvo y sudoroso que se sentó en la mesa detrás de ti" me explicó con una voz un poco más dulce "pero no lo escogí porque yo solo quiero lo mejor Edward, sólo aquel que creo me llegue a la altura podrá estar en mi cama"

En ese momento fui yo quien saltó, vaya sabía que era agradable a los ojos de las mujeres, pero jamás pensé que les llamara la atención de otra forma, quiero decir ella me escogió porque creía que podía hacerla sentir bien. Ella creía que era buen polvo. Creo que estuve a punto de entrar en pánico, ¿Qué tal si no lo hacía bien?. Y si no cumplía con sus expectativas? Y si no lograba satisfacerla? y si…

"Tranquilízate Edward, casi nunca me equivoco, además soy yo la que va a hacer el trabajo, soy yo quien tiene que complacerte y hacerte sentir… bien. Finalmente, es tu despedida de soltero, solo por esta noche vas a ser mío y mi misión es que no se te olvide" dijo, mientras acariciaba mi bulto delicada pero muy, muy placenteramente.

"Quiero que te quites la ropa, cariño, y cuando estés listo te acuestes en la cama con los brazos hacia arriba. ¿Has entendido Eddie?

Sorprendido por su tono autoritario, solo atiné a asentir con mi cabeza. Mientras hice lo que se me indicaba la vi que se dirigía a una puerta, tal vez un baño. _ No te preocupes mi guerrero, ella ya viene y estoy seguro que nos va a hacer muy felices a los dos… muy felices._

Estaba tirado en la cama, ansioso, tomé a Eddie entre mis manos para prepararlo para lo que se venía, esta mujer debía ser una tigresa en la cama y no quería que él no le diera la talla, así que lo estaba aconsejando como el entrenador a su pupilo antes de una pelea de boxeo, lo masajee ligeramente como un calentamiento para la batalla que se nos venía.

Cuando Isabella regresó, solo tenía un liguero puesto, es rosado, y se veía malditamente hermosa, sus curvas perfectas resaltaban a través de la tela y en su mano tenía dos trozos de tela oscura. Se sentó sobre mí sin tocarme de nuevo, y me lanzó una mirada feroz cuando traté de tomarla por la cintura.

"No, no, no Edward, esta noche yo doy las instrucciones y espero que sean seguidas al pie de la letra. Dame tus manos, las voy a amarrar a los postes de la cama. ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto?" De nuevo ese tono autoritario que me calentaba aún más. Sin tiempo para pensarlo le di mis manos, esa noche ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera

Una vez me había amarrado, ella se separó, yo levanté mi cabeza para ver lo que hacía y el esfuerzo fue premiado cuando ella empezó a bailar otra vez. _ Ahora sí se va a desnudar por fin!!_

Santa Madre de Dios, sus movimientos eran perfectos, seductores y totalmente eróticos, si esa mujer no estaba cerca mío pronto iba a explotar por la expectativa.

Extendió su pierna y la puso sobre la cama, desabrochó el botón que unía la media y la baja. Sus manos hacían movimientos lentos hasta llegar a su pie, pero me dio una visión perfecta de sus pechos, apretados sobre sus rodillas. Esperaba que me dejara poner mi boca sobre ellos, y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Creí que iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, pero me equivoqué, ella se volteó y dobló para enrollar la media llevándola, nuevamente hacia su pie, ahora la visión perfecta fue de su trasero, redondo _ohm Dios, quería morderle sus cachetes sin piedad!!_

Se giró nuevamente, moviendo esas caderas como solo ella podría hacerlo. se dobló sobre mí y llevó su mano desde mi cuello hasta mi cadera, tan suave como una pluma. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y cuando digo todos, son todos. Esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo.

"Eres muy atractivo, Edward, me place verte a mi disposición esta noche" susurró y mi corazón saltó cuando dijo que la complacía… _ oh nena, y eso que no me habías permitido hacerte nada todavía_

"¿Te gustaría ver lo que hay debajo de esta ropa. Edward? Preguntó mientras se acariciaba los senos

Yo asentí con la cabeza, ante la imposibilidad de gesticular palabra, esta mujer me había convertido en un idiota. Y ni siquiera me había tocado.

"Esta noche tienes suerte, no te voy a hacer sufrir demasiado. Tengo unas ganas exorbitantes de que mi piel esté contra la tuya como para esperar mucho"

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, Eddie entró en desesperación.

De un solo tirón, lanzó el corset al suelo y vi como sus pechos rebotaron ante el repentino movimiento, y como lo había predicho, eran perfectos, sus rosados pezones se encontraban erectos, tal vez no era yo el único que estaba ansioso, tal vez ella también quería empezar con esto de una buena vez.

Siguió bailando, y se giró, vi desde atrás, como agarraba sus panties empuñando la tela, la tiró, rasgó y vi como terminó de lanzarla al suelo. Wow tenía fuerza. Me detuve por un momento a verla. Tenía la piel rosácea y sin una sola imperfección, tenía un cuello largo que me moría por lamer. Con senos perfectos que quería morder y estaba totalmente depilada, no había nada que se interpusiera entre Eddie El Guerrero y el tesoro que se escondía dentro de ella.

¿Será que en algún momento esa noche ella me permitiría tocarla?. Me estaba muriendo de ganas.

Creo que ella me leyó el pensamiento, porque asintió con la cabeza y se subió a la cama, acostada totalmente sobre mí. Su cabeza frente a la mía, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos, su olor era intoxicante. Ella se humedeció la boca y sin mayor preámbulo la posó sobre la mía.

El beso fue apasionado, furioso y agresivo, con el traté de transmitirle todo el deseo que corría por mis venas. Mientras ella mordía y lamía mi labio inferior, mi lengua exploraba su boca, sabía a menta y flor y a dulce. Vaya era espectacular.

Se detuvo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió, sacó una vez más su lengua, pero ya no la acercó a mi boca sino que hizo un delicioso camino húmedo sobre mi quijada y bajó por mi cuello. Subió de nuevo pero acercó su piel a la mía, sintiéndola rústica, porque esa mañana no me afeité. Ella hacía los sonidos más deliciosos que se puedan imaginar, y yo estaba desesperado por tocarla pero esos amarres no me lo permitían.

Isabella continuaba su exploración por mi cuerpo, solo con su lengua, ya había llegado a mis tetillas y se entretuvo lamiendo y chupando cada una por un largo tiempo. Yo estaba jadeando, Tanya jamás había hecho eso, es más ella jamás me ha prestado tanta atención.

"Me encanta tu pecho torneado, Edward, me encanta que te esfuerces por verte bien, tienes unos pectorales perfectos y tus abdominales son para morir", dijo entre lamidas por las partes de las que hablaba.

Estaba ansioso, si ella seguía así me iba a venir muy pronto, sin siquiera fricción, solo un poco de su muslo, y no quería porque no la quería decepcionar.

Ella siguió bajando con su lengua, dejando un camino mojado con su saliva por todo mi pecho, eso me gustaba así al otro día cuando me levantara tendría su sabor impregnado por todo mi cuerpo.

El momento más esperado había llegado, lo vi venir y Eddie también lo presentía, sentí la boca de Isabella en mi muslo era más de lo que podía resistir y muy a mi pesar musité "por favor"

"Por favor, ¿qué? Cariño, dime qué deseas"

"Quiero tu boca en mi pene, toda"

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y dijo "tus deseos son órdenes para mí"

Y con esas palabras, introdujo toda la longitud de Eddie entre sus labios rojos, y era la visión de la perfección "Oh Por Dios, Isabella"

"Bella" me corrigió aún con su boca alrededor de Eddie.

"Bella. Bella. Bella, no pares… ohhhh" ella estaba haciendo las cosas más maravillosas que mujer alguna haya hecho a mi miembro. _ Ohh no puedo formar un pensamiento coherente, esto es algo que todo hombre del mundo debería disfrutar, ohhh, ohhh ella debería escribir un manual, que toda mujer debería leer y seguir al pie de la letra ohhh._ Estaba sintiendo como mi orgasmo crecía dentro de mí.

Supongo que ella, de alguna manera, también lo supo porque se detuvo con un gran pop, y sacó la cabeza de mi pene de su boca, pero lo lamió por sus lados, como si no quisiera desperdiciar nada, pero aún no había salido nada.

Ahora tomó a Eddie entre sus manos acariciándolo de arriba abajo, sin piedad, no necesitaba lubricante, entre las gotas que ya sobresalen en la punta y su saliva era más que suficiente.

Bella se tocaba los senos con mi pene, y era abrumadoramente placentero, era algo que no había hecho jamás, lo aprisionó entre ellos encarcelándolos entre las más hermosas paredes. Y ella subía y bajaba su cuerpo provocando una fricción deliciosa.

"¿Te gusta Edward, Te gusta lo que ves y lo que le hago a tu pene?. Porque a mí me encanta, eres tan grande y estás tan duro uhmm Edward que grande eres!!""

"grrr, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… grrr nunca, nunca…"

"Nunca nadie había hecho esto para ti', me decía sin parar de moverse de arriba abajo, dándole pequeñas lamidas a Eddie, cada vez que se acercaba a su boca… "ohh pobrecito, que desperdicio"

Una vez más, estaba acercándome a mi clímax, ella incrementó el ritmo y apretó sus senos más a mi alrededor, supongo que debí dolerle pero los gemidos y sonidos que hacía no eran de dolor sino de placer, del placer que ella se provocaba sintiendo mi miembro entre sus pechos.

"Oh Bella, me voy a venir, ya no me aguanto más, oh. Oh"

"Hazlo cariño, quiero que te vengas sobre mi pecho, no te reprimas, dame todo lo que tienes"

Y siendo estas las palabras más seductoras jamás escuchadas, me vine con fuerza, expulsando sobre su pecho y algo de su cuello todo lo que pude y hasta más.

Con un dedo, tomó un poco de la sustancia viscosa que alcanzó su cuello y lo llevó a su boca, chupando y saboreándose.

"Uhmmm eres delicioso… delicioso" dijo con una sonrisa. No me imagino que eso pueda saber bien, pero viniendo de ella hasta le creí, pues ni la misma Tanya había ni siquiera mostrado interés en saber si es tan horrible como dicen.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió otra vez al baño, a limpiarse supuse, y no me equivoqué cuando regresó, mostrando su desnudez en todo su esplendor, me sorprendí por lo ansioso que estaba, y porque Eddie, estaba de pie, duro y expectante, mi recuperación fue asombrosa, generalmente me toca esperar un buen rato (no mucho, pero igual) para que El Guerrero esté listo para el ataque de nuevo. Pero es que esta mujer, es un demonio, es sexy, atrevida, con amplio conocimiento y dispuesta a enseñar y me enloquecía, simplemente me enloquecía.

Con sus uñas trazó los músculos de mis brazos, aún sujetos a la cama "uhmm, no estoy segura que quiero hacer ahora, Edward" me dijo "no sé si sentarme sobre ti y cabalgarte o soltarte y dejarte ir" con un tono angelical y dulce, que no había escuchado en toda la noche.

"Ven acá" le dije con el tono más fuerte que pude sacar, teniendo en cuenta que ella está desnuda sobre mi acariciando mis brazos y mi tórax, "quiero probarte, y saborearte, chuparte, lamerte y hasta morderte, anda, deja que te yo también te consienta"

"Me gusta cómo se oye eso, y tienes razón hasta ahora has tenido toda la atención". Nuevamente, ubicó sus piernas en mis costados y se sentó sobre mi pecho, rozando su sexo hacia delante y atrás tomó mis brazos para apoyarse y acercó sus deliciosos senos a mi cara. _Por fin!!!. _Lamí su pezón derecho, pues era el que estaba más cerca de mi boca. Su piel tenía un sabor mezclado, entre dulce y aromático y a la vez salado, tal vez por el sudor, de todas formas, era apetitoso, y lo único que me provocaba era querer más, mucho más. Me enloquecí con ese sabor, así que lo lamí e introduje en mi boca, chupando un poco y rozando mis dientes de vez en cuando. Ella hacía los sonidos más deliciosos, lo que me provocó continuar, ejerciendo un poco mas de presión y fuerza, a Bella parecía gustarle porque continuaba moviéndose contra mi pecho y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, indiscutiblemente lo estaba disfrutando, permitiéndome alcanzar más de su piel, hasta lo que mis límites me permitían.

"El otro" dije entre gemidos, "lo tengo descuidado". Ella miró hacia abajo, me sonrió, pero hizo lo que le pedí e imité mis movimientos sobre su otro pezón. Bella no paraba de moverse y emitir esos sonidos guturales que casi lograban que me viniera. Hasta que se detuvo por completo.

"Hay otra parte de mi cuerpo que también está desatendida" dijo, con ese tono de niña caprichosa "¿quieres ayudarme con eso?

_Oh Dios, que sea la parte de su cuerpo que estoy pensando. Si quiero, si quiero._ Pero la fracción de mi cerebro que hace que yo hable estaba totalmente bloqueada por esta mujer, Así que como perro hambriento me lamí los labios y asentí.

Ella subió un poco mas su cuerpo y literalmente se sentó sobre mi cara, dejando que las puertas del paraíso se abrieran ante mí, su olor hipnotizante me invadió de inmediato, así que como hice con sus senos, lamí, chupé, saboree, todos sus líquidos, mordí su clítoris, y yo, yo hice que ella gritara, "Oh Por Dios". "Oh, sí así, un poco más, más duro, más rápido, más, maaaaaaaasssss" dijo mientras se movía sobre mi cara, con movimientos frenéticos y yo succionara con más fuerzas, si a eso le sumamos que utilizó como soporte mis brazos y mi cabeza, solo puedo agregar que esta se ha convertido en la mejor noche de mi vida!!! _Necesito fricción, necesito que ella haga algo porque mi guerrero está desesperado allá abajo tratando de llamar la atención._ Así que me detuve, solo por un momento, ella me miró hacia abajo y con mis ojos rogué por un poco de atención. Bella entendió mi plegaria y se acostó boca arriba sobre mi cuerpo estirando sus manos y acariciando la longitud de mi miembro.

Como muestra de agradecimiento, consumí casi todos sus labios inferiores con mi boca, ejerciendo toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz a esa mujer le gustaba rudo y rudo le iba a dar. Solo oía sus gritos de placer, algunas groserías pero sobre todo me rogaba que siguiera, en algún momento noté como su cuerpo se contraía mientras soltaba a Eddie, así que me di cuenta que ella estaba llegando al orgasmo. Incrementé mis acciones hasta que ella no pudo más y se desvaneció sobre mí.

Mi ego y yo hicimos la danza de la victoria, su orgasmo fue fuerte, exudó muchos líquidos que yo tomé con todo el placer del mundo. Si esa era la única vez que lo iba a hacer me lo iba a gozar por completo.

Después de unos minutos de relajación, ella se levantó y acomodó a mi lado.

"Espectacular", dijo con una sonrisa. Y soltaba mis brazos del amarre que habían tenido toda la noche._ El baile se extendió unos segundos mas._

"Esa es mi opinión sobre ti", le dije para alabarla.

"¿Cuándo es el matrimonio?", me preguntó

"En dos días" dije con un tono extraño, que no logré identificar de inmediato. Oh, oh, estoy triste por mi matrimonio, por la fecha creo, si me quiero casar, claro que me quiero casar, pero tal vez no todavía, tal vez debo aprovechar un poco mas de los placeres de la vida.

"En ese caso, creo que es mejor menos charla y más trabajo" dijo mientras se trepaba de nuevo sobre mí, introduciendo de una sola vez a Eddie dentro de su cuerpo. Oh, esto es lo mejor del mundo, la tibieza de su cuerpo era insuperable, no entendí cómo una mujer con tanta experiencia, pudiera ser tan estrecha, la fricción que sentí era deliciosa, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Sabía que le gustaba rudo, así que agilicé esos movimientos lo hacía con toda la fuerza que podía en esta posición. Bella, empezó a moverse también. Grrr, si ella seguía haciendo eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y eso no iba a suceder. Quería ver cuántos orgasmos lograba que ella alcanzara antes que yo lo hiciera.

Decidí moverme y salirme momentáneamente de ella, la volteé y la tiré en la cama, la tomé por su cadera y la penetré por detrás, así_, preciosa_, yo voy a tener el control del ritmo que íbamos a llevar. Entré y salí de ella, muy rápido, muy fuerte, seguí las instrucciones que ella entre gemidos me daba, yo también gemía, ese placer que sentí era como ningún otro, era perfecto era delicioso quisiera seguir y no parar nunca, ella ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, _carajo! Debo ser bueno, no llevamos mucho tiempo._ Pues sí, ella se vino, otra vez, fuerte, duro y desplomó sobre la cama, pero yo no la solté, yo seguí como si nada, manteniendo el ritmo, pero me estaba cansando y cambié nuevamente de posición y me senté, sentándola pero le seguí dando por detrás, pero esa posición no le gustó y se paró, se dobló sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndose los tobillos, mostrándome su trasero _¡Perfecto_! Pensé y le di y le di, sin cesar, me encantaba la respuesta de su cuerpo ante el mío y por tercera vez en esa noche, ella se vino. _Mi Guerrero es invencible!!!._

Estaba agotado, y aún no había alcanzado sacar de mi cuerpo esta furia que estaba creciendo. Bella se levantó y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, abriendo sus piernas de par en par. "Quiero verte los ojos cuando te vengas"

He dicho, alguna vez, que lo que esta mujer deseara, se convirtió de inmediato en una orden para mí. Me recosté sobre su cuerpo, tratando de no apoyarme del todo, pero con el mayor contacto piel contra piel del que fui capaz, la penetré y la vi a los ojos, ella, plenamente satisfecha, quería algo diferente. Así que la besé, con delicadeza y tranquilidad, despacio, le di piquitos sobre su quijada y cuello, masajeé sus pechos tratando de ser sutil, ella me sonrió, creo que adiviné sus pensamientos. El agarre de sus manos en mi cabello también se relajó y sus caricias sobre mi espalda, hombros y brazos eran casi tiernas. Mi ritmo se volvió más reverencial, esta mujer, preciosa, exquisita se merecía todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiera ofrecerle. Los dos nos vinimos casi al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa se agrandó al ver mi rostro alcanzar mi orgasmo. Ella obtuvo lo que quería.

Caí sin fuerzas a su lado, esta noche, la del mejor sexo de mi vida, me hizo darme cuenta de dos cosas, primero, tenía todavía mucho por aprender, y además debía que hacer más ejercicio, estaba muerto. Y segundo la vida es corta, el tiempo se acaba pronto y es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades que se presenten en el momento que se presenten, no siempre es malo seguir sus instintos.

Me acerqué a Isabella, y la abracé, enredando nuestras piernas, mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas.

"Qué afortunada es tu novia, le auguro una vida muuuuy placentera"

"¿gracias?, dije mas sonando a pregunta ¿a mí no?"

"no lo sé, ¿es ella tan buena como yo'"

"No hay absolutamente nadie, tan buena como té, sin duda, eres la mejor" afirmé con pleno convencimiento.

Ella bajó la mirada, se mordió el labio, y susurró un tímido "gracias". Y agregó "No todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, no creas que siempre estoy tan inspirada como esta noche"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No hago todo lo que he hecho esta noche contigo, con todos los hombres que vienen aquí"

"¿Por qué?, pensé que ese era tu trabajo, divertir a los que vienen aquí" ahora la curiosidad me mata.

"Oh, Edward que ingenuo eres, este lugar me pertenece, esto lo hago porque me divierte, son ustedes los que están aquí para mi placer. Por eso yo quien los escoge. Pero hay algunos hombres que no captan la idea y no me hacen sentir bien, y si yo no estoy contenta, ellos tampoco. Pero tu mi Edward has hecho un excelente trabajo esta noche, he logrado varios orgasmos y por eso te has ganado un lugar en mi top 10, ese grupo tiene muchos beneficios, cariño, muchos beneficios"

No supe qué pensar, no supe si ofenderme y gritarle lo puta que me parece, o vanagloriarme por mi buen desempeño sexual,_ curioso de fondo se escucha Devil Inside, justo lo que es esta mujer un demonio_, lo único que acaté a hacer fue besarla suavemente, creo que en señal de agradecimiento, soy un idiota.

"Supongo que tengo que irme ya", dije con mas tristeza de la que me imaginé

"Supones bien, cariño"

Así que me levanté de la cama, vi el desastre que era esta habitación como si un huracán hubiera pasado, y me di cuenta que ese huracán fui yo, el placer y el gozo que tuve esta noche no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Una vez vestido y listo para irme, me voltee y la vi acostada en su cama viéndome con ojos de suficiencia.

"¿Te volveré a ver, volveré a sentir a tu Eddie el Guerrero, entre mis piernas?, indagó con el mismo tono de niña caprichosa que usó antes.

¿Volverá ella a sentirme entre sus piernas?... _uhmm no lo sé, no lo sé._

* * *

_**A/N **_

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído mis historias todos sus comentarios y su selección como favoritos me han sacado todas las sonrisas del mundo. **

**Un abracito especial a mis amigas Bannana y Annabolena, por su apoyo de siempre.**

**Y por último opinen, opinen, por fis, opinen, no tengo otra manera de saber si lo que se me ocurre está bien o no y pueda continuar.**


End file.
